I have been using the Computer Graphics Laboratory for visualizing DNA and DNA-drug complex structures for the past year. The objectives of my research project are to look for drugs that can selectively bind to the quadruplex structures of DNA, and to determine the binding mechanism and the complex structures by means of computation (DOCK) and experimental techniques (UV-Vis absorption, CD, fluorescence, NMR, etc.). The project greatly depends on the Computer Graphics Laboratory technology. I am using the DOCK program, developed in Kuntz's group, to search for candidates from various drug structure databases. To do so, I need to use MIDAS to visualize the DNA structures to which the drugs are to be docked so that I will be able to identify or guess the potential binding sites. The binding sites are represented by spheres, which can also be displayed in order to determine the boundary of the binding sites. Finally, CGL technology will help me to more easily determine how well the drugs are docked into the potential binding site and what the major interactions are between the DNA and the drugs. The position and orientation of the drugs in the complex can also be readily viewed using CGL. This kind of information will help us to understand the complex structure and to design new drugs that may have better performance.